


I'll Never Let Them Hurt You

by Potatochutney



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: AU in which the Lazarus Pit creates Vampires, Damian Wayne thinks Jason is being stupid, F/M, Jason Is A Bit Not Good, Jason is Damian's father but he doesn't know for sure, Jason is a Dork, Jason is a worried vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatochutney/pseuds/Potatochutney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lazarus Pit turns the dead into the undead, and Jason is most definitely undead.<br/>Damian shouldn't become undead, if you asked Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jason knew pain, he knew agony, he knew how death felt and knew how it felt to give them death. The league of assassins feasted on blood, he feasted on blood to be sustained as re-animated and so almost alive. It was enough for him, at least.

He couldn't give them the satisfaction of letting Damian become like them, there was the slimmest chance, the tiniest of chances that Damian was his son, he wouldn't let them hurt him.

He saw the way Ra's al ghul looked at the child, he loved how smart the child was, he hoped that they would never corrupt him as they had corrupted him.

 

Jason's memories started and ended with the pit.

Blood and coldness, blood and fear. Laughter and blood. Talia, Nyssa, blood, fear, cold, laughter.

Damian

Every day since day 0 had been a fight for survival. He'd called resurrection day that, rather than anything else.

It was now day 3987 of his third life, 2025 since the life of Damian began. He wouldn't give Damian's life numbers, because he hoped for the prince to have only one. He won't let _them_ hurt him, taint him and ruin his soul. 

Jason knew he had no soul, he knew he had lost it in the afterlife. The never ending walking death. 

 

Damian could have one life, and he could live it and die and stay dead. Jason just needed to get him to Bruce, and then he would vanish into the dust, or stay and watch the kid grow, while killing those that would hurt the kid. 

Damian didn't belong with the dead, he loved the child he could pretend was his own, for if he was Jason's son he deserved the world. A child deserved everything that he could give him, he was a child at the end of the day. He didn't deserve to be turned into one of those vile, vile demons. He was only a child, children deserved more than condemnation- he had been condemned to walk the earth at night and drink the blood that flowed through the veins of any human, because that was what the Lazarus pit did. 

Ra's al ghul had survived so long by simply draining the blood that flowed naturally from the lazarus pit. Only he knew its secrets, only he had the power to make a vampire. 

 

Which was why Jason was stealing Damian away in the dark of the night. They trusted him, and he wouldn't let them hurt him, not tonight or any future sunrise, or in the longest day. 

 

The sun rose over Gotham as Jason lay curled around the sleeping child. Damian was a killer, but he could be redeemed. Jason had no chance of redemption, which was why he needed Damian to be saved. He refused to feed on the innocent, he would only drink the blood of the dying, or the blood of those who deserved damnation. He would do all he could to rescue Damian. Even if that meant he would become further damned. Talia had supported him taking Damian before he could be torn asunder, given him money so that they would be safe until Damian was with Bruce.   


 

Standing at the door of Wayne Manor he adjusted his red mask- no, red hood, covering his identity. 

“Who are you, and what is your purpose in being here?” The familiar voice sent a shiver down his spine, the uniform he wore was that of the League, and Batman knew exactly how to send the League running for cover at times. 

“I present to you, Damian Wayne-Al Ghul. He is to be put under your care and protection, for there are forces within the League that wish to harm him. Factions of evil, that would seek to transform him into something terrible.” Jason disguised his voice, using an Arabic accent that he had come accustomed to hearing. “He is your son, I was given his care until you could take him.” 

The dark knight seemed to recoil when Damian looked up at him, Talia's eyes piercing through the cowl. Jason's chest hurt to say that Damian was Bruce's child, he had hope in his heart still. 

“Asa, stay with me. That is an order.” 

“Yes, my prince.” Jason was thankful for the helmet covering his face. Damian had only ever known him as guardian and protector, having been part of Damian's personal guard for all of the child's life. He wouldn't stay forever, but he could stay long enough that the child would be safe. He'd told Damian that if he called him Jason it would be dangerous, so the child had insisted on calling him Asa, as it was easy enough for him to remember. 

 

Robin- It scared him to see another in his place, a living, breathing Robin- watched him while Bruce took Damian inside to Alfred. Jason paced after his ward, no- not his ward, his responsibility. 

Jason bowed to Alfred, biting back the sound that welled in his chest, alfred had another streak of grey in his hair, whiter than it had been. 

His picture hung on the wall, from his second life, as if it was mocking him. He would let Damian have this peace. 

He looked nothing like he used to, his hair now striped with white, perhaps they wouldn't know him if he took off the helmet. 

No, that was foolish. Alfred would know right away. 

 

Damian lay asleep, he was sound asleep and Jason knew he was safe. 

It would do for now. He needed to see what they were doing, if they mourned him, if there was any sign he'd ever existed in their lives. The new Robin deserved to die, if they had forgotten and replaced him.  


 

The journey to the Batcave was quiet enough, he didn't need to breathe, so the monitors wouldn't pick up on his presence. He was as if a ghost, walking through his old life, a pathetic attempt at sanity. 

“I don't trust his guardian, that Asa guy seems...wrong, something about him is too still.” The Robin spoke, his voice irritated Jason so much. It'd be so easy to rip out his throat.  


“The sample says he isn't my son. It's impossible, the results. He is Talia's child- how could she do this to me? How is this possible? It's been _years_ , it's been almost...almost eleven years. The child must be only six.” Bruce was shaking. “Talia mixed her DNA with Jason's to make this child, she must have. I need to speak with her and his guardian.”

It was actually 4042 days since his death, just over eleven years. 

Damian was his son, his son was safe because he gave up his rights as guardian. 

He laughed, a short single laugh but that was more than enough to give away his location. Within seconds they were running towards him, and he leapt just as they tried to catch his legs, but he cut the wire before it could tighten, a trick he'd learnt as a kid under Bruce's tutelage. 

That didn't stop the net, however. 

He removed his helmet, looking up with anticipation as Bruce approached. 

The sheer horror was clear on his tutor- his father's face. He began to laugh, harsh and hysterical to his own ears. 

His eyes were lighter than they had been in life, but more green looking due to the green taint of the Lazarus pit pulsing in his dead veins. 

 

“Jason...”

The net was removed and Bruce took hold of him, checking his pulse, unable to believe his eyes. 

“You won't find it. I was brought back by the pit.” He whispered, every sense telling him to return to Damian and flee into the night, other than the sense telling him to drain Bruce's blood. He knew every single part of Bruce was telling him to kill Jason, to stake him because it didn't count as killing if the creature was already dead. 

“No...No this can't be.” 

“It is. Raise him right, I should be going. Now.” Jason tensed, before vanishing into nothing, a tiny bat flittering within the flock of the cave, out into Gotham's night sky. 


	2. Chapter 2

Robin prowled the rooftops, he'd been training with his father long and hard. He no longer had an innate need to kill, he was reformed. He had friends, pets. Asa- Jason, was gone. He wasn't sure why. He hadn't seen him since the first night.

He knew Jason was always watching him though. Always watching and waiting.

Waiting for what? He didn't know. Watching for what? Damian didn't want to consider.

 

“Little Prince, we've found you.” A voice called to him. Damian stiffened marginally, but didn't respond.

“Little Prince, you're coming home now. Your mother sent us.” Another, from the shadows around him.

“Your father knows, and it won't be long until he arrives. You must come now, Prince.” A third voice called.

Batman didn't know he'd left the house. He couldn't already be on his way, could he?

“Little Prince the time is soon come. You will ascend.” The first voice hissed.

Red eyes lit up the shadows around him, but a sickening crunch broke the silence.

“He is come!” The voices screeched, and Jason stepped from the shadows, mouth blood-tinged and eyes sharp.

“Jason.” Damian wouldn't allow himself to sound surprirsed. “Tt. Took you long enough.” “Enough, 'Little Prince' crap. Either get out of here, or get your ass kicking on.” Jason snapped, guns shooting into the shadows, getting hisses and screams in response.

Damian stood back to back with Jason, hitting away any that tried to harm his protector. His boots were iron tipped, and the assassins flinched away. Damian had since learnt that the League were vampiric in nature primarily, or long lived from the effects of the Lazarus pit.

Jason was a vampire, Damian understood that.

He also understood that Jason was killing every other vampire he found. To protect Damian.

One came close to grabbing Damian, and Jason grabbed him by the throat, ripping the assassin's throat clean out.

 

Batman chose that moment to arrive, Batgirl close behind him.

Batgirl had her stakes drawn, and was fighting her way closer to them, Jason mauled yet another that dared touch Damian.

It felt to Damian like the fight was over instantly, and Jason crouched, as if prepared to leap and kill the Batman and Batgirl. Protecting Damian.

“Jason. We can talk about this. We can help you, and him.” His father was speaking, but he could see that Brown was on the move, Damian leapt forward as she threw a pellet of holy water forward, cape shielding Jason from the sting. Jason wrapped his arms around the child. “Todd! Release me this instant.”

“No. You're mine.”

What did that mean? He didn't understand, but he saw his father drawing closer, and Damian spun in Jason's grip. “Father! You cannot touch him. I will not allow any harm to come to him.” He spat, feeling Jason's grip tighten marginally. “He will not harm me, and you cannot harm him.”

“Jason, tell him the truth.” His father growled.

“I don't need to tell him anything. He has a father, he has a mother, he has whoever that blondie is and he Dick.” Jason snarled in return.

“Jason, go. We may talk another day.” Damian instructed, and Jason was gone instantly.

 

He was grounded for the stunt he pulled with Jason, but he didn't care. Tt. Stupid Brown, attacking Jason for no good reason. He liked Jason, the man had helped raise him for years, brought him here. Jason was a better father than Bruce was at time, he knew the vampire understood him.

 

 

Tap, tap. Tap.

Damian ran to his window, Jason's face peered in with a little grin.

Damian hadn't seen him in a month! He threw open the window and the vampire climbed in, rolling his shoulders and clicking his neck.

“About time kid, I was getting stiff waiting for you to notice me hanging like a bat outside.”

“Very funny, Todd. You're a lot less formal now, I see.” Damian scoffed, but gestured for him to sit on the well made bed. “You're cutting it close, sunrise is in half an hour.”

“I'll just stay here. It's fine.” The vampire shrugged, flopping onto the bed.

“I need to sleep too, you know.” Damian shoved him lightly, and Jason moved accordingly.

“Shut your curtains and lock the door and we can sleep. No problem. Tell Alfred not to bother waking you.” Jason replied with a little grin.

Insufferable man. But Damian found himself drawing the curtains all the same, and left a note outside his door saying that he was meditating, not to be disturbed at all costs. He shut it, not needing to lock it because nobody would risk entering his domain during meditation time.

“No cuddles? Way to break my heart, little prince.”

“I will stake you, Jason. I was grounded for three weeks after Brown tried to kill you.” Damian snapped, but allowed Jason to shuffle closer anyway. He was as bad as Dick when it came to physical contact.

“Is she your girlfriend, huh?” Jason teased, and he smacked the annoying vampire in the face. “No! Don't be embarrassing, she's too stupid for me. And she likes Tim.”

“Ah I see. Tim's a little bitch right? I would kill him if I could.” Jason muttered. “No, he isn't so bad as long as he's being useful. Annoying, yes. But you're just as annoying. Dick's worse because he always calls me little wing. Or babybird. And he calls you Jaybird. Tim's redbird. So embarrassing.” Damian muttered. All the nicknames were hard to understand at first, but now he was ten, and he understood perfectly. He didn't want any of his family to die, especially at the hands of each other. It wouldn't be right.

“You're so grown up already. Where's the little kid gone? You used to call me Asa and insist on holding my hand when we went places. Remember?” Jason sighed, and he assumed it was a fond sigh.

“I'm ten, Jason. I'm not a kid now.” Damian muttered. “Alright, alright. Get some sleep, kid.” Jason grinned, before Damian punched him in the gut. “Owowowwwww, Dami that wasn't cute.” “You're not cute now suck it up.”

 

Damian was only aware of a solid body against his, holding him close. He knew he was safe, and allowed himself to sleep even longer.

He opened his eyes, and was aware of Tim kneeling over him. No, not over him. Over Jason, with a stake.

He shouted, and tackled the older dark haired boy off the bed, punching him square in the nose. Jason was up in a flash, dragging Damian away from the perceived threat. “He isn't so bad? Bullshit.” Jason snarled, repeating Damian's words from earlier.

“He can't be here Damian! He isn't welcome!” Tim snapped, throwing a salt pellet. Damian shoved Jason into the bathroom, drawing his sword out from under the bed. “You're not welcome. Get out or I will kill you. He is mine to protect. I won't let you hurt him. If my father won't hurt him, you cannot either.”

“Bruce isn't your father! He was never your father! You were lied to, now let me kill the vampire.” Tim shouted, and Damian threw the sword aside, grabbing Tim's hair to drag him out of the room.

“Father! Control your mutt or I will put him down myself!” Damian shouted, continuing to drag the teenager, down each step individually he made sure to hit Tim's head against it.

“Damian! Tim? What are you doing? Stop it right now.” Bruce quickly appeared, and took Damian by the arm, forcing him to let go of Tim.

“He had Jason in his room!”

“He tried to kill Jason and said you weren't my father!”

“I would have succeeded if you weren't such a brat!”

“Take that back, Drake!”

“Boys! Stop it right now. Tim, go out. You cannot come back until I say so. Damian. Batcave. Jason. Batcave.”

 

Jason had his arms folded across his chest, jaw squared as Bruce sat Damian down.

“Damian, perhaps this is something that Jason needs to tell you himself. You won't believe it if I tell you.” Bruce calmly gestured to Jason. He didn't understand what was happening. Jason? What on earth could this be about?

Jason's jaw clenched and unclenched and he shifted uncomfortably.

“Jason?” He asked, standing up from his seat.

“Well. Fuck you Bruce I don't know how to tell him this. I uh, Bruce isn't your father.” Damian scowled, fist clenched. “Because I am. He tested your blood for proof. You're not his son. You're mine.”

 

Oh. He supposed it made some sense, why he had such violent urges, why he wanted to much death. Why he enjoyed Jason's company.

“I see.”

Jason gave him up to his own father figure, under the impression that Bruce would do a better job than he ever could. “Yes. I see.” He repeated, though he wasn't hearing anything they were saying.

It all made sense now. Did his mother know? She couldn't have known, he wouldn't be the heir of the demon if he didn't have Bruce's blood. He felt relieved. But also, part of him had always suspected, never said.

Jason, the father who never expected this.

“Jason, you may leave if you wish. I will see you soon enough. Thank you.” His reply was short and sharp, but it was clear enough.

He needed it to sink in.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to write another chapter for this, but please tell me what you think? I know it's a bit choppy, but this is my first DC fic.  
> I know the idea of Jason being Dami's dad is probably a bit weird, but work with me here


End file.
